Do You Like Waffles? Yeah We Like Waffles!
by AuntieJamima
Summary: The greatest collection of Jori Brain Spew Drabbles straight from my head. Bring towels, it's gonna be messy.


**Hello everybody and welcome to the bipolar side of my Fanfiction adventures! This is where my pointless drabbles go that aren't good enough to be a one shot on their own. Basically it's like a giant garbage can of stuff not good enough to publish individually but not bad enough to scrap. **

**So yeah, none of these are related. They're all over the place. I hope you enjoy :D **

**P.S. I heard you were supposed to name these after songs or something, I searched my iTunes and nothing fit so don't ask about the titles. They have nothing to do with the stories :3**

_What's My Age Again?_

"You're sucking big time, Vega!" Jade shouted down the street to a very disheveled Tori who only glared in response. Tori pushed herself off of the concrete once again, kicking the longboard which she just fell off of to the side. The knees of her jeans were together by a thread and soaked in blood from the last three times she'd fallen off the accursed board.

"I quit," Tori moaned, "Look at my hands!" She shoved her shredded palms into Jade's face.

"Suck it up you big baby," Jade said, rolling her eyes, "You're first problem is your clothes." Jade was dressed in a pair of red athletic shorts, a white T-shirt that said "I Piss Excellence" and black skate shoes. Tori on the other hand was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and flip-flops.

"You didn't tell me what the proper attire was for learning to skate!" Tori snapped, rubbing her knees.

"Okay, I assumed everyone knows not to wear _that_!" Jade stabbed a finger at Tori's outfit. They glared at each other, threatening to explode at any second, eyes red with anger. Tori pushed Jade back and snatched the longboard out of the gutter. She began to march down the street until she was met by a very steep hill. She threw the board on the ground and positioned her foot where Jade had instructed earlier.

"Tori! What the hell are you doing?!" Jade yelled behind her, running to catch up.

"I'm gonna go down this hill, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Tori don't! You're gonna kill yourself!" Jade gripped her should, attempting to hold her back. Tori shrugged away the pale hand and pushed herself onto the board. At first she went at a steady pace, not too fast but not slow.

"This is pretty easy…" She mumbled to herself. Then she began to pick up speed, flying faster and faster down the hill. Wind whipping her hair, the board wobbling as she struggled to regain her balance. Arms flailing and the board moving left and right, Tori figured she was well over 15mph. The end of the hill was near. If she could just get to level ground she might make it out of this ordeal unharmed. The board finally sailed smoothly onto the level street. Tori sighed and glided on the longboard until it slowed enough for her to hop off, legs trembling but adrenaline shooting through her body.

"That was totally amazing!" Jade whooped from the top of the hill, "You've earned mad respect Vega!"

"I thought I was gonna die!" Tori yelled back with a grin.

"Get your ass back up here so I can patch up those knees!"

Tori grabbed the board and started the trek up the hill. Halfway up, her shoe caught a loose chunk of rock. Tori stumbled and crashed to the ground, rolling back down the hill. She felt a shooting pain coursing through her ankle as she finally landed with a crash. She heard Jade's sneakers pounding against the concrete as she raced down the slope.

"Tori are you okay? Holy shit!" Jade looked concerned but she was also fighting off a smile.

"Why are you smiling?!" Tori panted, tenderly poking at her throbbing ankle.

"You just conquered the steepest hill within a 50 mile radius and you injure yourself by slipping on some rocks." Jade laughed, helping Tori off the ground.

"Yeah yeah, now take me to a hospital and get me patched up," Tori grinned, "I wanna give this hill another go."

**Feel free to leave suggestions.**


End file.
